


Katoh

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, Desire, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Rope Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Bull and the Inquisitor try out their new arrangement...





	Katoh

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I should share this my darlings
> 
> (Go support Mae's Charity event and watch her stream)
> 
> Alix Wilton Regan (Female Inquisitor from Dragon Age: Inquisition, Aya from Assassin's Creed, Sebille from Divinity Original Sin II, and Comm Specialist Traynor from Mass Effect) read this and OMG.
> 
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/fqjvagqdvnma9ih/AlyssaLenko%20-%20Katoh.mp4?dl=0

Gentle hands tied a blindfold over her eyes, knotting the cloth behind her head and pulling to make sure it was tight. Bull trailed a silken rope across her skin, winding it carefully between her legs, making a knot that pressed exactly where she wanted most, teasing her as he continued wrapping the rope up her body, around her hips, the ends criss-crossing across her back and sides and across her chest. She could feel the intricate pattern where it pressed into her, as he brought her hands behind her back, taking both wrists in one hand, he looped the silken rope around them, securing them in the small of her back. A rough, calloused hand slid down the back of her neck, traipsing across and down her back, cupping her bottom and then heading back upwards, skimming the contours of her muscles with his fingers and tracing around the design of the rope. Deftly he flipped her onto her back, stroking along the curve of her breasts, her body arching off the mattress with a quiet, broken moan, breathing shallow, coming out in a soft gasp of anticipation as she carefully tested the knots—they were tight, but not enough to hurt. Bull wrapped his large hands around her knees, parting her legs and settling himself between her thighs as he bent over her, his massive chest brushing her own as he clamped his mouth down on her pulse point, rolling his pelvis against hers.

“Remember. ‘Katoh’ and it's all over.” He growled, catching her ear lobe between his teeth.


End file.
